The story of Crimson the hedgehog
by animelove143
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog try's to creat an android,but fails and creates a baby infant.how will he take care of his child?will the freedom fighters except the new infant? Find out in the story of crimson the hedgehog
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my peeps,so I was thinking,brain storming,etc. and that's when I thought of crimson the hedgehog,her father will be revealed in this story,but the mother will be revealed in chapter 18 thank !and if your some random person who hates an oc then skip this story and save me the comments thank you good bye**

* * *

_it's the year 3020,it was a hot summer Shadow the hedgehog had just got back from a battle with dr. Egg man. The reason for this battle was for freedom,for Shadow was a freedom fighter. Shadow had joined the band of Heros due to sonic the hedgehog having a chat with the black creature about life and freedom. Sonic had become Shadows friend,but they still had a friendly rivalry going on._

_ *flash back*_

_"hey shadow,what's wrong?" Sonic turned to the sad black hedgehog "nothing!im fine leave me alone faker!" Shadow turned away from his rival "I don't need help!" He stated."well, then why are you tearing up?" Sonic said in a worried voice wich was unusual for him." I'm shadow the hedgehog!the ultimate life form I don't cry or preduce tears!"shadow yelled." look shadow,I know we've had our differences,but why won't you let me or the other freedom fighters help you whith your problems?" Sonic walked over to comfort shadow." Cause I don't need help from you or anyone,Ill be fine on my own!" Shadow said walking away from his so called faker."with out anyone? Without God?"sonic asked."with out anyone."shadow stared at sonic."with out God and your friends you'll die on your own!just let us,let me help ,I know we don't get along that well,but,I can't stand to see anyone like lets put our differences ,let go and let God shadow. I know you have trouble with finding who you are and finding your purpose,but, James 1:5 the voice translation states, if you don't have all the wisdom needed for this journey, then all you have to do is ask God for it; and God will grant all that you need. He gives generously and never scolds you for asking."you see shadow,just follow that scripture and you'll be fine."sonic put his hand on shadows thought about that for a while, and at that moment God touched his heart he was still the same shadow,but,with a Godly heart."sonic,thank helped me a lot."shadow smiled."hey,don't sweat it shads,I'm just glad I could lead you to God." Sonic said smileling back at shadow."lets go home shadow." Sonic added to his sentence " yes,lets go get some chili dogs and Swiss rolls." Shadow suggested."way ahead of ya shadow!"sonic dashed to the store along with shadow,and from that moment on,shadow was one of sonics closets friends _

_ *end of flashback *_

so Shadow_ sat on his bed looking at a card he got from Sally,Sonic and Amy gave him welcoming him to the freedom fighters a year that reminded him of the reason he had been working so hard to defeat EEG had taken over möbius once again,but this time he came back stronger and had thousands of metal sonics and the villains from the past including scourge and thought for a second,when it hit him!"that's it! I am the ultimate life form we need an android with certain d.n.a to make it an ultimate fighting machine!" So shadow dashed to his lap in his he shared his idea with Sally and Sonic,they approved his idea. So Sally gave shadow supply's for his creation._

_*time skip*_

_Shadow was in his lab he had been in there for had the d.n.a of two people in a short tube his creation was almost complet all he had to do was combine the two d.n.a blood he had the two tubes he was squirting the second tube of his blood very slowly when ..BAM..Tails burst threw the door causing shadow to inject the whole tube of his blood into the creation."shadow!its an emergency!"tails yelled." What tails?!you just contaminated my project!" Shadow yelled."sorry,but Sally needs help!a new metal sonic is attacking the village!" Tails awnsered."ok I'm coming!"_

_*time skip*_

_Shadow had defeated the robot and everything was back to shadow had to do was press one button to finish his he pressed it and there was smoke,SCHRREEEChing noise,and more smoke when the capsule he was using opened and in that capsul was not an android,but a baby infant hedgehog with crimson red fur whith black stripes it looked exactly like shadow but color difference and it was girl."what the heck happened?" Shadow stood there staring at his creation with pride,but sadly the little adorable hedgehog was lifeless for only God can creat life out of sadness he walked out the door praying,but God had other plans for this God touched the heart of the baby giving her was walking out when he herd a baby cry then shadow dashed over to the baby holding her in his arms shadow had never been more proud in his life._


	2. Chapter 2

animelove143:hey,I'm back everyone.

shadow:start the story.T_T

animelove143:note ,this website deletes words,sentences and etc. I don't know why,sorry if mess up. English is not my best subject so bare with me please,thank you.

* * *

The little infant hedgehog opened her eyes for the first time. Which revealed the sunlight from a near by window in the living room. The infant struggled to turn her head "goo-baa"she let out a coo.

Shadow looked down at the infant 'ok,how do I explain her to the freedom fighters? And more importantly,how do you take care of an infant?' Shadow thought to himself.

Then a knock on the door was heard.'oh,shiznit!' He quickly hid the infant hedgehog in his room." Hello? Shadow are you in there?" Sally knocked on the door repeatedly.

'Ok,she's hidden.' Shadow walked to the door,then opened the door to reveal a beautiful princess,named Sally "hey shadow,I just wanted to see how the project was coming."Sally greeted the nervous hedgehog.

"oh,I'm a... Fine! I was just finishing up!" Shadow replyed in a nervous tone of voice.

"Hold on! Why are you so jittery?" She walked in examining the living room."So, can I see this android?" She started to walk down to the basement.

"No! I want it to be a surprise!" Shadow dashed infront of Sally to stop her from entering the lab."I wanna show everyone...tomarrow!".

"Shadow,what are you hiding?" Sally gave shadow a good old fashion glare."uh,I'm not hiding anything!" Shadow snapped.

'ok,he's obviously trying to hide somthing from me,but whatever hes hiding he would hide it somewhere I would never Look,His bedroom!' Sally thought to herself she turned around and walked up the stairs to his room.

'Is she really going to my room?!' Shadow ran to stop Sally.

" Shadow,what are you hiding?!" Sally stomped up the stairs. "Shadow, I'm not gonna give up, until you tell me whats goin on!

"Princess, with all due respect, if you go in my room, I will never call you princess again!" Shadow declared, but soon lost hope knowing Sally hated it when he called her that `oh, I know she hates that title. I've got to think fast!` Shadow thought to himself

"Promise!" The Princess opened the door as fast as she could. " Shadow, what so bad in your dwelling that I cant see It ?! Sally made a dramatic pause, for before her eyes was a tiny infant hedgehog.

'HOLY CRAP! my secret is out,' Shadow ran upstairs to his room. Only to find a slim chipmunk cradling a crimson furred baby hedgehog. "I guess I can no longer hide my secret, that I've only had for a few hours." Shadow started scratching his head, and staring at the floor.

"uhh, Shadow?" Sally asked, holding the baby in her arms."goo-baa coo nanana" The little infant let out an adorable coo, she was staring into Sally's comforting ,beautiful and sapphire blue eyes.

"Yes, Princess?" Shadow looked up at the beautiful scene between the chipmunk and child."Why do you have baby?" Sally seemed real calm.

"why are you so calm?" Shadow started toward Sally and the infant. "its trying to sleep. oh, is it a boy or a girl?" Sally started bouncing the baby hedgehog. "she's a girl, I think " "you mean, you don't know?" "yea,I've only had her for a few hours." Shadow started to rub the infants head. "wait!what! is this the android you were talking about?!" Sally said with a surprised look on her face,but her yelling made the infant start to wake up.


End file.
